


To Catch a Dragon

by alianora



Series: Pendragon [3]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianora/pseuds/alianora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the <a href="http://www.livejournal.com/users/aliaspiral/90347.html">Dragon Tamer</a> verse, four years later, Charlie and Gabby still exchange letters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Catch a Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> literarylemming asked, and for her, i will quite happily populate the world of Charlie/Gabrielle shippers all by myself. Yes, Charlie Weasley and Gabrielle Delacour.
> 
> Dont ask why, just read it.
> 
> Well, read Dragon Tamer first. And possibly the Lemming's [Valentine](http://www.livejournal.com/users/literarylemming/177506.html), and [Mon Mari, Mon Espouse](http://www.livejournal.com/users/literarylemming/176647.html), so you have some idea of what is going on.

Title: To Catch a Dragon  
Author: alianora  
Rating: G  
Summery: Set in the [Dragon Tamer](http://www.livejournal.com/users/aliaspiral/90347.html) verse, four years later, Charlie and Gabby still exchange letters.

"Oi, Charlie! You got an owl coming."

Charlie looked up and waved in acknowledgment from where he was sitting with a sick Horntail. The owls knew better than to get too close to the dragons, so he squinted at the edge of the camp, where the owls landed.

A familiar haughty looking owl landed gracefully and proceeded to ignore the other owls.

Charlie grinned. Gabby had written again.

The first time he had gotten a letter from her, it had been a surprise. The kid sister of his brother's wife wanted to work with dragons. And she had picked him as the person to talk to about it.

He hadn't really minded. It was nice to get post from someone other than his family once in a while.

The first year, she had written him twelve times, one for every month, not counting the Valentine she sent him originally. He still had it in a box somewhere.

It got to the point where he would be watching the sky on the first of the month.

He got a little singed, but nothing he couldn't handle.

He wrote back as much as he could, but sometimes he got the next month's letter before he answered the one before. Gabby didn't seem to mind, her letters stayed chatty and friendly.

As she got older, the letters dribbled off some. She got busy with school work, and started to get interested in boys.

Or, so he figured. It's not like she wrote him about any boyfriends. Or girlfriends.

Mainly, they talked dragons.

At least for a while.

But as she got older, other things crept in.

School, friends, family, their new nieces and nephew.

She was absolutely stunned by the nephew.

And he found himself looking forward to her letters.

Sure, she was just a kid, but she came across as a lot older than fifteen, and he had told her some things the rest of the family didn't know. Like the time he nearly lost an eye to a lucky swing of a spiked tail.

She had sent him some chocolate, and a letter scolding him to be more careful.

She must have been upset, as over half the letter was in nearly indecipherable French.

It had taken him almost a week to read the whole thing. Of course, he kept having to rest his eye. The good one. The other one was heavily bandaged.

He was impressed by her grasp of good swear words. Even if they were in French.

The Horntail was looking a little better, and had taken half of a cow to gnaw on. Besides, his shift was almost over, and the other keepers were grinning at the owl waiting for him.

He gave the Horntail a good hard pat, and walked off to see what his girl had to say.

Not that she was his girl.

She was just a kid.

Or so he told himself as he fed Odette an owl treat. He absently scratched her on the head as he opened the latest letter from Gabby.

Odette pecked at the worn ribbon around his wrist as he lifted the letter to his nose.

The scent of jasmine made him smile.

END


End file.
